


i won't stop dying

by bennybentacles



Series: bad things happen bingo [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, No Incest, Not Really Character Death, Powerful Klaus Hargreeves, Violence, also this is sparrow!ben, bc klaus, but not the sexy kind, just so that i clear that up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: he never thought he'd spend his friday night with this monster who is wearing his brother's face attempting to kidnap him//prompt filled: lifted by the neck
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: bad things happen bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913851
Kudos: 125
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	i won't stop dying

it was approximately two months since they stopped the fucking apocalypse, _(again. and at this point its getting kind of old to be honest)_ they had found out that their dead brother was not dead, which is so awful and he hopes that little girl that he saw when he died was having that time of her life because so far his life had been a total shit show. a comedy special more hilarious than one of John Mulaney's, he should really get into stand upcomedy

"isn't this a little bit extreme?," he asked Ben, who is not really Ben because this Ben is mad at everybody and everything and this Ben is alive _(not dead, as their father bragged about. he had managed to keep Ben alive because they weren't there to soften him down)_

"well maybe if you would just cooperate then i wouldn't have to do this," Ben who isn't their Ben said, and he remembers their Ben, his ghostie buddy Ben telling him the exact same thing before manipulating him so that they will go to the beach again, for the third time that month. 

"are you that threatened about what i could do that you really have to do all this?," he asked, his own mouth forming a grin even though his mind is sending out warnings and putting up danger signs because this Ben would kill him. would release the fucking horror to kill him. 

"well if you don't want to die then come with me," Ben, who is not their Ben drawled out, hands extending forward and he laughed, cold and sharp as he stepped back, knowing damn well that he'll get trapped and devoured by the horror soon enough and isn't that fucking fantastic. just like how he had plan his Friday to end, with him splattered on the floor like a mock up abstract painting

"come with you and see Reggie again?," he asked as he bared his teeth, fists clenched by his side. "you would have to scrape me down the floor and bag me up because i would rather die than see that bastard again"

at that Ben, who isn't really Ben _(number one. his father called him number one. he was right all along. Ben is powerful enough to lead them)_ raised a brow, his own hands forming a fist by his side

"guess i'll have to send you to my father bagged up then," and with that he closed his eyes, refusing to see this monster who wore his brother's face kill him without even flinching. he wants to remember Ben as someone who took care of him even though their last few moments together were bumpy and a fucked up caricature of their whole dynamics.

he heard them, the horror slithering out of their portal and he can only clench his fist tighter as he felt them circling him, trapping him slowly. he's going to fucking die on a fucking Friday in an abandoned cemetery. what a fucking joke his life had became. 

tentacles suddenly wrapped themselves on his neck and he opened his eyes involuntarily as they squeezed and squeezed and squeezed and he can't fucking breath.

"di-didn't peg you to be a kinky mot-motherfucker," he still managed to hiss out, eyes glinting in mischief as he watched Ben stagger back in shock because of what he said. 

but Ben's _(number one's)_ shock only lasted for a second before the tentacles gripped him tighter, lifting him off the ground and his neck feels like it would break because of the pressure it's under yet he can only grin manically as tears welled in his eyes. 

he can't believe he'll die in his brother's _(who is not really his brother anymore)_ hands. he hopes that whoever wrote his storyline in the heaven's writing department is having a great laugh at the moment because his life is going to end again. 

black spot danced on the edge of his vision and he can only wheeze out his laughter as he clenched his fist tighter, because he knows he won't be able to pry away his brothers tentacles and he wouldn't even try. "tell-tell our father one thing," he whispered breathlessly as he looked at Ben's eyes

"tell him that his monocle still looks ugly after all these years," and **snap!** goes his neck. 

  
//

"do i have to go back this time?," he groaned out, eyes still closed yet he knows exactly where the hell he is. beside him somebody took a sit, the leaves rustling and he can only sigh 

"well i still don't like you," the little girl muttered _(God? he doesn't believe in God yet it looks like she is a God)._ his eyes opened amd he can only roll his eyes as he slowly stood up, a hand unconsciously going up to hold his neck. "don't act as if i like you," he snapped out as he gazed into the nothingness. wishing that he could stay even for just a year.

"before you send me back," he started before licking his lips. his hands shaking as he placed them on his lap. "can i ask something?" 

"just one because i have things to do," She quipped back and he can only nod as he swallowed. 

"are Ben, our Ben, and Dave happy out there?," he choked out, his eyes suddenly damp because isn't it tragic, he was cursed with these goddamn powers that held him down since he was a child and now that he has ghosts that he wanted to see for the rest of his life and they had both moved on without him. 

"they are," and with that, he was sent back to the land of the living

//

"oh i forgot to tell another thing about me," he said as soon as he woke up, eyes still closed yet he knows Ben is still watching him _(number one. he's number one)._

" i don't die," he announced as he slowly stood up, twisting his neck and popping them as he grinned at his brother who was not his brother because his brother is dead. 

"so we can do this song and dance for years and you'll be the one running away from me," his hands started glowing then, corpses that this Ben killed stepping a foot on the land of the living, flooding the cemetery, trapping them

"should we see if you are immortal too?," he mocked as his eyes glowed blue too, mouth stretched as he bared his teeth out. "or maybe you should get back to our father and tell him that catching me would be impossible"

"be thankful that you look just like Ben," he whispered as he walked towards Ben _(number one. his name is number one yet it's hard to remember that when they looked the same)_. "because i would never kill my brother," and with that he walked away, pace slow as he made his way out of the cemetery.

**Author's Note:**

> was trying out another writing style and attempting to write dialogues bc i still dont know how real people talk
> 
> title from Cemetery Drive by My Chemical Romance if you are curious 
> 
> im @bennybentacles on tumblr


End file.
